Komedia Nekromantyczna
by Dumpling Dragon
Summary: Zakurzone pamiętniki kilku bohaterów gry Disciples 2. Zero sensu, zero logiki, bardzo niski poziom, bo pisałam to kiedyś dla siebie, dla jaj. Ale publikuję, bo może kogoś jeszcze to rozśmieszy.
1. Opis Postaci

**Nie posiadam żadnych praw do żadnych elementów użytych jako kanwa do tej parodii.**

* * *

Nosferatu Bojownik Odbytnicy - wampirzy zwiadowca Hord. Urodził się w biednej mieszczańskiej rodzinie. Jako chłopiec został ugryziony przez wampira, co przeżył wyłącznie przypadkiem. Po tym zdarzeniu potajemnie zabijał małe zwierzęta, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed piciem ich krwi, lecz został przyłapany, gdy będąc na głodzie zagryzł człowieka. Bogobojni rodzice wyrzucili go z domu, a miejscowy inkwizytor kazał go schwytać i zabić. Nosferatu popełnił samobójstwo skacząc w przepaść, uciekając przed inkwizycją. Po śmierci znalazł się w królestwie Mortis, gdzie adoptowali go wampirzy arystokraci. W Liceum Nieumarłych poznał Pendjash, która wyśmiała jego uczucie do niej. Miał marne doświadczenie, więc po skończeniu szkoły został po znajomości przyjęty do Elitarnych Bojowników o Wolność Odbytnicy. Oficjalnie Pendjash i Nosferatu darzą się wzajemną nienawiścią, ale ponoć istnieje ktoś, kto ma całkiem inne zdanie na ten temat.

Pendjash Cmentarna Telefonistka - duch tej kobiety został obdarzony zdolnością transformowania lądów na rzecz Niedobitych Hord. Pendjash została młodo wydana za mężczyznę, którego nie kochała. Jako leniwa osoba, nigdy nie pracowała. Korzystała z życia i garściami wydawała pieniądze małżonka. Olewała wszystko i kpiła z religijnych wierzeń i obrzędów. Gdy jej mąż odkrył, że od dawna jest przez nią zdradzany, ukatrupił ją za pomocą siekiery. Pendjash obudziła się w królestwie Niedobitych Hord i tam, w ośrodku szkoleniowym dla nowo przybyłych (zwanym także 'Liceum Nieumarłych') zaprzyjaźniła się z Shagerul. Nigdy nie zmieniła swojego charakteru. Po szkole dołączyła do Cmentarnych Telefonistek. Nienawiść do Archanielic Imperium mordowanych przez nią na dużą skalę przyniosła jej awans i respekt, zwłaszcza wśród innych Banshee.

Nieustraszony Rozrzucacz Gnoju - Rycerz Śmierci. Elita wśród wojowników Nieumarłych. W dzieciństwie zdradzony i okradziony przez Godefroy'a, któremu pomagał, poprzysiągł wziąć odwet na byłym przyjacielu, w czym przeszkodziła mu śmierć z jego rąk. Został przywrócony do 'życia' i przyjęty do Niedobitych Hord przez samą Mortis. Nieokrzesany samotnik, który większość czasu spędza na doskonaleniu umiejętności bojowych. Struga przed śmiertelnikami bezlitosnego martwiaka. Nienawidzi wieśniaków, przez których zginął całkiem młodo oraz całego Imperium, które wspomaga tych prymitywów i współpracuje z wielowiekowymi wrogami Hord- Górskimi Klonami. Rozrzucacz uparcie twierdzi, że Godefroy nie ma honoru, przez co inni czasem posądzają go o obsesję.

Shagerul Królowa Liczy - Za życia tak pociągał ją ogień, że została wygnana z miasta za piromanię. Wstąpiła do nielegalnej sekty śmiertelników czczących Mortis i została zdolną nekromantką. Po śmierci na skutek przypadkowego otrucia jagodami trafiła do Niedobitych Hord, gdzie została adoptowana przez bliżej nieznanych, wysoko postawionych Liczów. Skończyła tam Liceum razem z Nosferatu i Pendjash, która została jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Później Shagerul nadal zajmowała się magią ognia i śmierci, a w wolnych chwilach pisywała skandaliczne opowiadania.

Prusheen Wyrocznia - zwykły upiór, który został wielką szychą w Hordach. Słyszy głos samej Mortis, przez co czasem traci słuch. Przedstawia wolę Królowej Ashganowi. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego Mortis właśnie jego wybrała.

Ashgan Strażnik Alzonii - Za życia był najwyższym kapłanem Alkmaarów. Gdy zaraza uśmierciła wszystkich przedstawicieli tej wielkiej cywilizacji, został wskrzeszony przez samą Mortis, aby bronić stolicy Hord, której nie wolno mu nigdy opuścić. Najpotężniejszy z Nieumarłych; otrzymał od bogini dar przywoływania Wiatru Śmierci na pole bitwy. Ashgan rządzi stolicą i resztą kraju, razem ze swoimi doradcami wysyła bohaterów z zadaniami do wypełnienia. Nie ma szans, by ktokolwiek mu podskoczył.

Złodziej Zamaskowany Skrytobójca - Śmiertelny człowiek, wiernie pozostający na usługach Nieumarłych. Najzręczniejszy złodziej całych Hord. Nie pogardzi zarobkiem na boku. Niewiele o nim wiadomo; nikt nie zna jego prawdziwego imienia, nikt nie wie, czym zajmował się zanim zamieszkał w Alzonii. Twierdzi, że nienawidzi wtorków, bo wtedy zawsze ma pecha. Tajemnice zachowuje dla siebie, dyskrecja w jego zawodzie to podstawa.

Godefroy Pegazi Rycerz - Słynny wojownik Imperium. Jako dziecko przyjechał z małej zacofanej wsi z rodzicami do miasta. Został obdarzony przyjaźnią przez Nieustraszonego Rozrzucacza Gnoju, ale ukrywał przed nim, że skumał się ze starszym kolegą z którym kręcili z niego bekę za jego plecami. Ponieważ Godefroy miał w rzeczywistości Rozrzucacza za kretyna, ukradł jego zabawki i był przekonany, że ujdzie mu to na sucho, ale się pomylił. Godefroy przez wiele lat uczył się walczyć, aby pokonać Rozrzucacza, który wciąż czychał na jego życie. Miał więcej szczęścia od niego; znalazł wielu przyjaciół i dobrych nauczycieli. Gdy ludność miasteczka przerażona agresją Rozrzucacza bezskutecznie próbowała wyrzucić go z miasta, Godefroy wyzwał go na pojedynek i zabił. Kilka miesięcy później wstąpił do zakonu rycerskiego w Imperium, by krzewić wśród innych śmiertelników wiarę w miłosiernego, sprawiedliwego Wielkiego Ojczyma. Podczas jednej podróży na jego drodze stanął Rycerz Śmierci, który zasugerował mu zdradę. Godefroy rozpoznał w nim Nieustraszonego i uciekł.

Ardobert Czarodziej - najlepszy arcymag Imperium. Od najmłodszych lat był uczony białej magii od rodziców, którzy się nią zajmowali. W dzieciństwie wspólnie z Godefroyem obgadywali Rozrzucacza, śmiejąc się z jego prostolinijności. Razem z przyjacielem przyjęli wiarę w Wielkiego Ojczyma i przyłączyli się do Imperium. Wiele lat później został brutalnie pobity przez Rozrzucacza, który umyślnie zostawił go przy życiu, mając nadzieję na sprowokowanie kolejnego pojedynku z Godefroyem.


	2. Alzońskie Gieroje

**Nie posiadam żadnych praw do żadnych elementów użytych jako kanwa do tej parodii.**

* * *

To był przeciętny, smętny poranek w Alzonii- stolicy Niedobitych Hord.  
Po wybudowaniu w mieście Smoczego Cmentarzyska skarbiec nekropolii świecił pustkami, a coś trzeba było jeść i opłacać tych wszystkich darmozjadów - Liczów, Nekromantów i Wampirów z dworów. Była to śmietanka towarzyska całych Hord.  
Dlatego właśnie arystokratyczny zwiadowca wampirów Nosferat o wdzięcznym pseudonimie Bojownik Odbytnicy został wysłany, by znaleźć Zagubioną Mastabę z południa i ograbić ją. Wyruszył chętnie, jak zwykle- w końcu armie przeokrutnej Mortis nachapały się ostatnio zwłok wieśniaków z wioski przejętej ostatnio od Imperium Wielkiego Ojczyma. Te właśnie zwłoki zwykłych wieśniaków zostały wskrzeszone jako niewzruszeni nieumarli wojownicy. Bojownik za plecami trzech takich pachołów czuł się niepokonany, mimo że on sam niewiele umiał. Prawdę mówiąc, został przyjęty  
do frakcji Elitarnych Bojowników o Wolność Odbytnicy po znajomości. Przez wiele lat udawało mu się to skutecznie ukrywać i tuszować swój żenujący brak doświadczenia.  
Nic nie wskazywało na to, by jego tajemnica miała wyjść na jaw.  
Po dwóch dniach marszu trafili wreszcie na ruiny jakiejś starożytnej budowli podobnej do świątyni. Czerwień zniszczonej dachówki wciąż była jaskrawa. Niektóre filary nadal stały jak należy. To musiała być Mastaba. Problem w tym, że ruiny stały pośrodku mokradła, a koń Bojownika śmiertelnie bał się wody. Jako że jego niedobici wojownicy mieli dość oleju w swoich łbach, podejrzewali, że bagno może być zdradliwe. Przez ponad godzinę zastanawiali się, jak je pokonać.  
Naraz na horyzoncie pojawiła się jaśniejąca chmura. Sunęła szybko w stronę naszego oddziału. _Tylko nie to..._ -pomyślał Bojownik, spodziewając się najgorszego  
Jego obawy potwierdziły się. Półprzezroczysta biała postać zjawiła się tuż przed nim.

"Niech zgadnę- Nosferatu ? Hia hia hia ! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy..." zaśmiała się Cmentarna Telefonistka. Tak - Cmentarna Telefonistka. Banshee imieniem Pendjash.  
Fatum. Zły omen. Czarny kot, piątek i 13-ka w jednym. Czarna wizytówka swojego ogólniaka i stała bywalczyni knajpy Rozbity Znicz. Najwredniejsza z wrednych Banshee. Po liceum została telefonistką dzwoniącą do zmarłych należących do Wielkiego Ojczyma. Zakłócanie wiecznego pokoju świętoszków Imperium było chlubą i wielkim powołaniem Cmentarnych Telefonistek. Oczojebna biel persony tej Banshee wprost wgryzała się w mózgi tych, którzy jeszcze je posiadali.  
"Boicie się wody, czy kilku Goblinów ?" zaczęła tryumfalnie wygłaszać swoje uwagi pod  
adresem lekko uziemionych oddziałów Bojownika.  
"Nie, czekamy na ciebie. Łatwo ci mówić, bo fruwasz nad ziemią jak zaraza. Mieliśmy splądrować Mastabę, ale nie wiemy jak ominąć te cholerne bagna. Możesz zameldować Ashganowi, że kasy na razie nie będzie. Czemu się tak głupio uśmiechasz ?"  
"Naprawdę nie grzeszysz wielką inteligencją, chłopie. Zupełnie jak wtedy w szkole, kiedy próbowałeś-"

"UWAŻAJ, bo się zakrztusisz, koleżanko !" Bojownik nie mógł dopuścić, by Pendjash przypomniała mu przy jego ożywieńcach jego wielką licealną wpadkę- kiedy próbował do niej zarywać, a ponieważ nie miał jeszcze pojęcia, jaką jest żmiją, skończyło się to tragicznie dla jego godności. Co prawda, powinien jej powiedzieć to i owo do słuchu, ale miał związane ręce. Piękno Banshee odbierało mu mowę w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Zresztą Pendjash była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o jego największej tajemnicy- że błękitnokrwisty Nosferatu jest kryptozakałą całej reszty Bojowników. Ale nawet gdyby chciał jej nagadać, to nie mógł- Telefonistka była jedną z niewielu Banshee która awansowała na drugi poziom, cieszyła się więc dużym szacunkiem Hord, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie. "A co ty tu właściwie robisz ?"  
"Byłam w okolicy, przejmując ziemię spod jednej kopalni złota. Miła odmiana po tygodniu masakrowania tych przygłupich archaniołów. To właśnie Ashgan przysłał mnie do ciebie. Kolegom naprawdę brakuje złota, a ty tu sobie kemping urządzasz ?"  
"Zdaje się, że chciałaś powiedzieć coś o bagnie..."  
"Ach tak. To 'bagno' to kałuża powstała po ostatnich ulewach, geniuszu. Ma nie więcej niż 2 centymetry głębokości."  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Konsternacja towarzyszy Bojownika i jego samego zdawała się nie mieć końca. Pendjash dla odmiany zdawała się umierać ze śmiechu.  
"Dobra, tylko bez zbędnych komentarzy !" przeciął milczenie Bojownik Odbytnicy wskakując  
na swojego konia. "Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć ?"  
"Do dzieła, bohaterze !" pozdrowiła go Cmentarna Telefonistka, trzasnąwszy jego konia z całej siły w zad. "Powiem Ashganowi, że kasa już jedzie !"  
Przerażony wierzchowiec zerwał się i pogalopował z Bojownikiem po błocie prosto na ruiny, a zastęp bezdusznych i arcybezmyślnych wojowników ruszył w ślad za nim.


	3. Stare wyjadaczki i Czarny Rycerz Śmierci

**Nie posiadam żadnych praw do żadnych elementów użytych jako kanwa do tej parodii.**

* * *

Noc dawno już zapadła. Ciężkie krople deszczu bombardowały szyby uroczo rozlatującego się Dworu Liczy.  
"...w mrocznej kaplicy, gdzie mógł zaspokajać swoje nieposkromione, szokujące pozostałych śmiertelników rządze..." ogień buzował w kominku, gdy Cmentarna Telefonistka Pendjash czytała na głos pergaminy zapaprane grafomańską twórczością jej starej przyjaciółki. Bezcielesne zwłoki wrednej Banshee wylegiwały się na niegdyś białej, zetlałej już dziś kozetce.  
"I jak ? Podoba ci się ?" zapytała wreszcie ze szczerą nadzieją w głosie Królowa Liczy, autorka powyższego tekstu.  
"Shagerul... jak ci nie szkoda czasu na pisanie takich pierdół ?" nie powstrzymała się od równie szczerej odpowiedzi Telefonistka.  
Shagerul poczuła się, jakby ktoś przyłożył jej dechą prosto w twarzoczaszkę. "Jak ci się nie podoba to mogłaś normalnie powiedzieć, a nie wyjeżdżać do mnie z mową jak do tych przytępych archanielic. Zraniłaś moje uczucia i nie wybaczę ci tego nigdy !"  
Królowa Liczy uniosła się honorem jak nigdy dotąd, mimo że znała się z Pendjash niemal od momentu swojej śmierci. I równie długo znała jej podcinające skrzydła komentarze, którymi rzucała na lewo i prawo najczęściej bez zastanowienia.  
"Oj, ale nie obrażaj się zaraz kochanie. Faktycznie nie myślę tak, jak powiedziałam." próbowała niezgrabnie załagodzić Pendjash.  
"Naprawdę ?..."  
"Pewnie. Gdyby twoi starzy nie byli takimi ważniakami, powiedziałabym ci wprost, że twoja twórczość nadaje się tylko do polerowania nagrobnych tablic z epitafiami."  
"..."

"Dobra, może skoczmy na jednego do Rozbitego Znicza, zastanowić się nad ciekawszymi tematami dla ciebie ?" dodała Banshee, zrozumiawszy co palnęła przyjaciółce prosto w oczy.

Ciężkie, drewniane drzwi trzasnęły głucho, gdy Banshee i Królowa Liczy weszły do karczmy. Gwar wnętrza unosił powietrze cuchnące alkoholem, więziennym żarciem i trupami. Zaprawdę powiadam wam- nie ma nic lepszego, niż wieczór w Rozbitym Zniczu i głowa Tiamatha wisząca nad ladą...  
Barman- Cień rozrzucający drinki po całej sali z zegarmistrzowską precyzją, dwa szkielety jak zawsze siłujące się ku uciesze wstawionej publiczności, dwa upiory kłócące się o byle co, z powodu swej niematerialności nie mogące sobie nawzajem skutecznie dać po mordach, widmo oblegające pianino. No i cała reszta towarzystwa.

Cmentarna Telefonistka i martwa amatorka trupów oraz ognia usiadły przy barze, zamawiając wodę przeklętą.  
"Powiedz mi Shagerul, po jaką cholerę jesteś Królową Liczy, jeśli żadna z was nie ma większej władzy w całych Hordach ?"  
"Dobre pytanie. Nie wiem, ale taki tytuł nieźle brzmi."  
Dopiero wtedy zauważyły tajemniczego gościa siedzącego obok, przed pucharem z bliżej nieznanym drinkiem. Jego twarz skrywał czarny kaptur a dłonie podarte czarne rękawiczki.  
"Nienawidzę wtorków..." westchnął i odwrócił głowę w lewą stronę, zauważając dwa gapiące się w niego ryje. "No co ? We wtorki zawsze z trudem uciekam przed motłochem, któremu podtruwam studnie, a Prusheen akurat we wtorki wysyła mnie do najlepiej obstawionych miast."  
"Ty wiesz Pendjash, kto to jest ?" zapytała Shagerul której całkiem przeszedł grobowy nastrój.  
"Nie..."  
"Zamaskowany Skrytobójca, najlepszy złodziej Niedobitych Hord." przedstawił się tajemniczy nieznajomy.  
"Ej człeniu, nie łam się. Pamiętaj, że jak już cię powieszą, wrócisz do tego samego miejsca, na którym siedzisz teraz." siliła się na pocieszenie Shagerul.  
"Zaraz, coś tu nie gra. Przecież tylko Ashgan może wydawać ci takie polecenia." zauważyła sprytnie i przebiegle Cmentarna Telefonistka.  
"Tak, ale to Prusheen mu doradza. Ten gość jest nieobliczalny."

Wtem drzwi knajpy otworzyły się z hukiem, prawie rozpadając się w drzazgi. Stanęła w nich budząca grozę postać odziana w wykozaczoną zbroję, wyposażona w Ostrze Martwiaków, i osłupiający każdego śmiertelnika wzrok. Postrach piaskownic, nocny koszmar kosynierów i odwieczny rywal Pegaziego Rycerza Godefroya. Nieustraszony Rozrzucacz Gnoju we własnej osobie. Rzadko się zdarza, by taka osobistość jak Rycerz Śmierci pojawiła się w zwykłej knajpie dla umarlaków.  
"Czarny Rusek !" krzyknął Rozrzucacz od progu. Podszedł do baru i odwrócił się do zamilkłych martwiaków. "Czarny rusek dla wszystkich na mój koszt !"  
Zabawa zaczęła się od początku.  
"Jakaś szczególna okazja ?" spytała Cmentarna Telefonistka wychylając swojego drina.  
"Nawet dwie: duma Imperium i najlepszy kumpel tej gnidy Godefroya, Ardobert dostał dziś niezły wpierdol, który przeżył. I najlepsze: połamałem mu ręce i nogi jego własną latającą miotłą. A miotłę połamałem na nim i spaliłem na końcu." dodał prawdziwie zadowolony z siebie Nieustraszony Rozrzucacz Gnoju ku lekkiemu szokowi Banshee.  
"Widzisz Shagerul, to jest najlepszy materiał na twoje księgi: _Największe ambicje poddanych __Mortis_"_._


	4. Nie taki diabeł straszny, jak go malują

**Nie posiadam żadnych praw do żadnych elementów użytych jako kanwa do tej parodii.**

* * *

Pewnego dnia Nieustraszony Rozrzucacz Gnoju stwierdził, że czas uzupełnić prywatne zapasy artykułów takich jak napoje uzdrawiające, mikstury uderzeń, szybkości oraz chleb i masło. Ponieważ ten dzień był wyjątkowo przyjemny, dzielny Rycerz Śmierci wybrał się na zakupy za miasto. Było to zaraz po długich ulewnych deszczach, które często padają w tej zawsze zachmurzonej, mglistej części świata. Wszędzie pobłyskiwało błoto, robale powypełzały z ziemi, a w powietrzu unosił się upajający zapach grzybów, mchu i przegniłego drewna martwych lasów krainy umarłych. Rozrzucacz wyjechał z Alzonii na swym wiernym rumaku- Szponie, który to potrafił latać, nie posiadając skrzydeł, a jego kopyta płonęły zawsze żywym ogniem.

Rycerz był tego dnia w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Udał się drogą na zachód, mijały go wrzaski rozwydrzonych kruków i wron. Wkrótce dotarł do posiadłości bogatego kupca. Jego parterowy dwór stał tu od pokoleń. Rozrzucacz zaledwie zbliżył się do domu, a czwórka dzieci bawiących się w ogrodzie uciekła do sadu, za to z okna wychyliło się tłuste oblicze głowy rodziny.

"Martwiaki ?! Nie macie tu czego szukać, wynocha !" wykrzyknął gospodarz do zbliżającego się nieumarłego.

Rozrzucacza zaskoczyło i dotknęło takie potraktowanie. Przecież nie zdążył nawet powiedzieć słowa. Czyżby ten naiwny grubas próbował się popisać jego kosztem ? Czyżby nie wiedział z kim ma do czynienia ? W głowie milczącego Rycerza kotłowały się przeróżne myśli. Wtedy wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, by odstawić teatr, jak to mu się często zdarzało przy spotkaniach z prostymi rolnikami, a miał z nich wtedy niezły ubaw.

Nieumarły zeskoczył ze Szpona i powoli podszedł do domu. Napięcie rosło. Chwycił swą wielką łapą szyję śmiertelnika, który ze strachu już prawie robił pod siebie. Wydarł go do połowy z okna, strącając przy tym na ziemię doniczkę z jakimś chwastem i użył swojego budzącego powszechny lęk głosu - niskiego, upiornego, niby wydobywającego się z samego dna piekieł.

"Ty głupcze... Widać nie miły ci widok uczciwego klienta z Alzonii; miast tracić czas powinienem wypatroszyć twoje bachory i zabrać sobie wszystko czego potrzebuję..."

Kupiec zalał się potem ze stresu i pobiegł otworzyć drzwi, kiedy łapa Nieustraszonego Rozrzucacza puściła go.

"A-aależ o-oczywiście, klient nasz pan !" wybełkotał tłusty śmiertelnik, zapraszając Rozrzucacza  
w głąb izby.

Człowiek trzęsącymi się rękoma prezentował swoje towary i zachwalał wybory klienta. Rycerz w końcu zabrał to, czego szukał i sypnął na stół złotymi monetami, po czym opuścił dom z trudem tłumiąc śmiech.

Mimo to dzisiejsza przygoda jakoś popsuła mu humor. Postanowił wrócić okrężną drogą do miasta. Po parunastu minutach spokojnej jazdy stwierdził, że jednak przyjemnie byłoby zarżnąć dwuulicowego kupca jak świnię. Pogrążony w podobnych przemyśleniach usłyszał głosy dobiegające z pobliskiej jaskini. Gdy tylko rozpoznał wiejską gwarę, wkurzył się na samo skojarzenie ze swoim wielkim wrogiem. Przecież Godefroy właśnie dzięki Rozrzucaczowi pozbył się swojego idiotycznego akcentu, zdradzającego nędzę z jakiej pochodził. Oczywiście Nieustraszony nie doczekał się żadnej wdzięczności.

Odruchowo zakradł się do jaskini, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie robić hałasu na skalistym podłożu. Po paru sekundach przeciskania się w ciemnościach ujrzał trzech wieśniaków z widłami w rękach. Stali przed czymś, co leżało na ziemi, a tego Rozrzucacz nie mógł dojrzeć.

"Jożem wom mówił: trza zrobić łomlet z tego cołego jaja !" odezwał się jeden z nich do towarzyszy.  
"Gupiś, cycu ! Ino by zły duch przeklętego goda wstąpił w nos jak tu stoimy !" skarcił go drugi, a po krótkim namyśle dodał: "Zatłukę dzioda widłami !"

Nagle trzeci z chłopów, który dotąd się nie odzywał odwrócił się, usłyszawszy za sobą hałas. Olbrzymi Rycerz Śmierci odepchnął na bok sparaliżowanego strachem śmiertelnika, nie mogącego wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Na dnie jaskini, w kupie siana leżało duże, białe rozbite jajo, a pośrodku skorupek wykonywała niezgrabnie swe pierwsze ruchy mała, zielona wiwerna pokryta jeszcze jakąś śliską substancją. Mały smoczek wyglądał uroczo- pokryty był oliwkowymi łuskami, miał jedynie przednią parę łapek, podpierał się na długim ogonie zakończonym czymś w rodzaju płetwy, a z główki wyrastał mu skórzasty kołnierz opadający na grzbiet. Zwierzątko było wielkości średniego psa. Wydając z siebie wysokie piski i pomruki otworzyło małe żółte oczka i utkwiło wzrok w Nieustraszonym.

"Won, cepy !" rozległ się z jaskini krzyk za brutalnie wykopanymi ze środka wieśniakami. Za nimi poleciały ich widły i grabie. Trójka śmiertelników uciekła w popłochu, zapominając całkiem o swych narzędziach codziennej pracy w polu.

Rozrzucacz wziął na ręce wiwernę i dobrze się jej przyjrzał. Jak bardzo nie znosił podobnych ckliwych historyjek, tak teraz poczuł niezwykłą więź z małym smokiem, niemal cudem uratowanym od masakry z rąk głupich wiejskich prymitywów. W końcu jego spotkało już coś podobnego, ale miał wtedy mniej szczęścia. Usatysfakcjonowany ze znalezienia małego przyjaciela, zabrał wiwernę ze sobą i ruszył ze Szponem w stronę Alzonii...


End file.
